Like Never Before
by foreveryoungx
Summary: Kagome sings a lullaby to Shippo, but is unaware  mostly  that she has an audience. What will happen? Inu/Kag, slight Mir/San. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.


**MY LOVELY LOVELY READERS! I am back from a brief (sort of) hiatus! School has been truly hectic lately, so I haven't had the time or willpower to update/write new stories, but because I'm feeling especially inspired today, I thought I'd write a story combining an old obsession (Glee) with a new one (Inuyasha). This isn't a crossover but the newest episode of Glee left me with a burning passion for Fleetwood Mac, so here it is! OH and remember, italics = thought and bold = song lyrics, smacking, or authors note.**

It was a beautiful night in the Feudal Era. The moon was full and luminous, and it was quiet. Very unusual for a place that was normally rampant with demons, but appreciated nonetheless. Sango and Miroku sat in a room in Kaede's hut, preparing to go to sleep. Inuyasha was makings rounds through the village, desperate for some sort of combat, and Kagome and Shippo were camping outside, eager to take advantage of the beautiful weather. Kaede was at another village for a few days, and had asked Inuyasha and the rest of the gang to watch the village in her absence. Inuyasha, of course, was not too pleased with the arrangement, but Kagome and Sango happily obliged, as they thought that the group deserved some sort of break from Shard hunting. Miroku, of course, didn't mind and simply went about his lecherous ways as normal…

**SMACK!**

Clearly.

"NOW SANGO. I don't believe that was necessary" said Miroku, pressing his palm to the red hand print on his face. Sango simply narrowed her eyes at him.

"How many times must I tell you, Monk" started Sango, "I DON'T APPRECIATE YOUR PERVERTEDNESS"

Miroku was about to reply, but stopped. Sango took notice and asked, "What?" Miroku "Shh!"-ed her and motioned towards the door.

"Do you hear that?"

Sango paused for a moment to listen. She heard what sounded like faint singing coming from outside. _Kagome?_

Sango and Miroku got up and proceeded to tip-toe out of the hut and towards the singing. As they got closer, it stopped. Pausing, they heard Kagome's voice say "C'mon Shippo, we really should get to sleep! It's getting late!" Grateful for not being noticed, Miroku and Sango carefully made their way behind the fence, where they were concealed but Kagome and Shippo were still fully visible. Sango, noticing something, poked Miroku in the shoulder and pointed towards a nearby tree.

"Look" she mouthed.

In the tree was Inuyasha, who despite being seemingly hidden to Kagome and Shippo was fully visible to Sango and Miroku. His eyes were firm and focused. He was watching Kagome.

Sango, thrilled at their good fortune, beamed at Miroku.

"We have the best seat in the house!" she whispered excitedly.

"I know I do…" said Miroku creepily as his hand made its way towards…

**SMACK!**

"ENOUGH!" she whispered furiously, "JUST WATCH"

Kagome and Shippo were sitting up on her sleeping bag, Kagome's back against the hut and Shippo facing her. Kagome was glad to have Shippo. He was basically her Feudal Era Sota.

"Kagome" started Shippo sleepily, "can you sing me one more song?"

Kagome smiled. "Sure, let me just think of a good one," she said, as she attempted to search through the musical catalogue of her mind. She had a difficult time. It was late and she was feeling down. Inuyasha had gone to see Kikyo, _again_. It was a never-ending cycle of sorts. Every time Kagome and Inuyasha started to become closer, almost couple-like even, Kikyo came back around and ruined whatever relationship may have been forming. She was a deal breaker of sorts, and it never failed to break Kagome's heart, over and over again. However, she couldn't deny the fact that she is in love with Inuyasha. Despite the messy Kikyo situation, and the constant uncertainty that often loomed between them, Kagome knew her feelings. She knew that nothing felt right if Inuyasha wasn't around. She spotted something red and moving in the tree in front of her. And then suddenly, she knew her song.

"**For you, there'll be no more cryin'" **Kagome sang the first line, unaware of three dropping jaws blocked from her view. Shippo, now lying down, looked at her with admiration, but not like it was anything new. Inuyasha noticed this. _Why doesn't she ever sing to me?_ He thought, still watching her

_Because you're not a child-like fox demon? _His logic suggested.

_I didn't ask you._

**For you, the sun will be shinin',  
>And I feel that when I'm with you,<br>It's alright, I know it's right**

**To you, I'll give the world  
>To you, I'll never be cold<br>'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,  
>It's alright, I know it's right.<strong>

"I had no idea she could sing", said Sango quietly, "look at Inuyasha's face! I bet Kikyo isn't even half as talented as Kagome."

"Her voice truly is beautiful" agreed Miroku, "I only wonder what Inuyasha's thinking. He certainly looks like he has something on his mind."

**And the songbirds are singing,  
>Like they know the score,<br>And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
>Like never before.<strong>

Kagome sang this verse looking up towards the tree where Inuyasha was hidden. He froze in his spot, thinking she had spotted him, but relaxed upon convincing himself that he remained hidden. Inuyasha listened the words of the song, beautiful, but made even more so by her exquisite voice. I love you, I love you, I love you like never before. Her vacant gaze at the tree made it almost seem like she was singing to him. He felt his heart beginning to pound.

**Oooohhh  
>Oooohhh<strong>

**And I wish you all the love in the world,  
>But most of all, I wish it from myself.<strong>

**And the songbirds keep singing,  
>Like they know the score,<br>And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
>Like never before, like never before<br>Like never before.**

As Kagome sang the chorus for the last time, she noticed that Shippo was already fast asleep. However, she didn't stop. If anything, Kagome's singing became more passionate. It was clear to her three spies that this was a personal moment for her. The song contained some sort of meaning. Inuyasha, in his silent jealousy, became determined to figure out who she was singing about.

Once the song was over, Kagome sat in silence for about a minute. She stared at the full, bright moon up above, almost as if she were seeking its guidance. Sango and Miroku were about to sneak back into the hut when suddenly…

"Hi Inuyasha" said Kagome casually, as if he just strolled through the yard, as opposed to being (seemingly) hidden in a tree.

Inuyasha, seemingly accepting defeat, jumped to the ground and walked towards her.

"You knew I was there all along?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"I wasn't just staring at the tree for my health y'know. Besides, the robes aren't exactly inconspicuous." She said simply, before making space next to her against the hut and patting the ground, "Go on, sit."

THUD. Inuyasha's face hit the ground and nearly caused Shippo to stir. Behind the fence, Sango and Miroku were struggling to contain their laughter.

"I am so sorry!" said Kagome, who was smiling despite her mistake, "I forget sometimes! I didn't mean it."

Inuyasha, doing so in such a way that was very uncharacteristic, did not appear angry and composed himself next to Kagome. Kagome was surprised at how serious he looked.

"Who were you singing about?" asked Inuyasha, looking straight into Kagome's eyes.

"Why do you think I was singing about someone? It's just a song" she replied nervously.

"Maybe so, but I know that look in your eyes. Plus, Shippo was asleep and you kept on singing. You knew I was there. Why won't you tell me?"

Kagome considered her answer for a moment. She looked away from Inuyasha.

"Because loving someone who loves someone else is hard enough" she said quietly, "why should I have to talk to you about it when that won't fix the way I feel. You've made your choice already, remember?"

Inuyasha looked taken aback.

"Oh don't play dumb Inuyasha" said Kagome bitterly, "we've been here before, remember? Except this time, instead of everything being implied, it's all out in the open. I admitted how I felt. That's why I chose that song."

Inuyasha looked at her. He had never seen anyone who seemed so… shattered. _Did I do that?_ He asked himself silently. Inuyasha took in the sight of her. Her raven-colored hair, her sad, beautiful cobalt eyes. Her usual sweet disposition was gone, and it drove Inuyasha crazy to think that it was all because of him.

"How do you know I chose her?"

Kagome lifted her head, her expression shocked. "What?"

"I'm asking how do you know I chose her?"

"What do you mean how do I know? All of those comparisons, every time you left me to go look for her. Every time she came around, you proved exactly who you wanted to be with."

"I won't deny" said Inuyasha slowly, "that I wanted to be with her. That was, in fact, the case at first. Then something happened. I met a girl who I thought I couldn't stand. She was stubborn and beautiful and at first, I didn't want to get too close because she reminded me of someone from my past. Then I realized something. They aren't the same person. One only brought me anguish and uncertainty for a long time, and the other has done nothing but bring light into my life from the day she pulled that arrow from my chest. She is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me."

Kagome turned towards Inuyasha and he grabbed her hands, intertwining them in his.

"I love you, Kagome." Said Inuyasha, and before she could respond, his mouth was on hers, and they became locked in a passionate kiss. But then…

"WOO! ATTA BOY INUYASHA!" exclaimed Shippo, revealing himself from behind the fence. He had long since woken up and joined Sango and Miroku to watch the action. The three of them hopped over the fence and approached the couple.

Unaware that they had an audience the entire time, Kagome was embarrassed and turned a bit red but remained good natured about it, while Inuyasha got a little angry…

"IRON REAVER-"

"They're gone!" Kagome interrupted, Inuyasha lowered his Tetsaiga, "Well, that scared them off"

"Good" said Inuyasha, who had begun to lie down on Kagome's sleeping bag. He pulled Kagome down with him. Just as he was beginning to fall asleep…

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered in his ear.

"Mmm?"

"I love you too."

**FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF FLUUUUUUUFFFFFFF. Well enough of that, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**foreveryoungx**


End file.
